


tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'

by kickassfu



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe, and flirts, before the wedding, daniel and grace are friends, daniel tries a little harder to warn her, daniel yearns, things go a little different from the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: So, he was at an impasse. Well, not really. Grace was Alex’s girlfriend, and Daniel loved his brother far too much to ever hurt him. But a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone, right? He wasn’t serious about it. All fun and games. Probably.Until they told him.“We’re getting married.”
Relationships: Alex Le Domas/Grace Le Domas, Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have very strong feelings about this movie and how Daniel should have survived, also I ship Daniel and Grace far too much. So I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry. There's just not enough fic of them out there. And I wanted to see how things would go if they were closer.
> 
> Also havent been feeling great mentally, and I just needed to post this. If it sucks...well my bad.
> 
> And I ran out of steam writing this, so it doesn't really have an ending. If anyone actually ends up reading this, and wants to see the rest I'll write it. I mean, I might write it even if no one does read it, I just needed to post what I already had or my self-hatred would grow even more.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

_Who knew a smile could be deadly?_ God, how fucking pathetic of him to be so enamored with his brother’s girlfriend. And yes, he was married, which should also be a good deterrent, but he never really loved Charity and any warm feelings he might have had for her in the beginning, have long since died. 

So, he was at an impasse. Well, not really. Grace was Alex’s girlfriend, and Daniel loved his brother far too much to ever hurt him. But a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone, right? He wasn’t serious about it. All fun and games. Probably. 

Until they told him.

“We’re getting married.” Grace said excitedly, glowing even, while showing her brand new engagement ring - _how the fuck could she be so pretty?_

“You’re the first person we wanted to tell.”

That was great, truly, except not really, for very obvious satanic cult reasons, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Oops, probably not the best reaction to an engagement announcement, Grace looked heartbroken and Alex was staring daggers at him, but honestly fuck him.

“I thought you’d be happy.” grace

“Right, sure, I’m ecstatic. I just think marriage is dumb and overrated. 0 outta 10 wouldn’t recommend.”

“You’re married.”

“Exactly, so I have experience in the matter.”

“Ok ok, enough. He’s just kidding Grace, don’t listen to him.”

“Oh no, I’m being super serious. Have you even told her about-” Daniel started, only to be interrupted by Alex.

“I’ve told her about our dysfunctional family, yes, which is all she needs to know.”

“Well, she thinks you shouldn’t talk about her like she’s not here, _weirdos_.”

Daniel felt like taking her hand right there and then and run away. Run away from what was going to happen. Just run and never look back. He had grown to care about her far too much, maybe even...well, he couldn’t just sit back and watch this story unfold just like that. Alex was the good one, the one that had gotten away from the fucked upness of it all, so how could he? How could he just throw her to the wolves without warning?

Kissing her face, Alex smiled, “Sorry, you know how Daniel is sometimes.”

Daniel rolled his eyes in a very ‘sure, blame me’ way, and mouthed to Grace, “Yeah, you know how Daniel is.” 

Obviously, Grace noticed and held in laughter by biting her lower lip. Looking into Daniel’s eyes she winked, “Sure, he’s just worrying about me like a good older brother does.”

_Well, that was bullshit._

“Exactly, I need to take care of my future sister.” Daniel wanted nothing more than to drown in alcohol; lying like that fucking sucked.

“Babe, don’t steal my brother.”

“I won’t steal him, you just need to learn how to share.”

“Guys, guys, there’s enough of me for the both of you.”

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Alex kissed Grace’s head and got up, “Right, anyway, quick bathroom break. Both of you behave.” His warning came off in a seemingly joking manner, but the look he sent Daniel was anything but that.

_Sure._

“So, Alex hasn’t told you has he?”

Sipping on her drink, she hm’d.

“About what happens after the wedding?”

“A lot of things happen after the wedding, and none of them involve you.”

“That’s a shame, I’m sure we’d have fun.”, that was so not the point of that conversation. Still, Daniel could never help himself from flirting with her.

“Gross.”

“But seriously. The game? And the Hide and Seek card?” he sounded panicked, talking faster and faster.

“Daniel, are you ok? What the fuck are you even talking about?”

Grabbing her hand (he tried to go for supportive, but it ended up as kinda creepy), he pleaded, “Grace, don’t marry him. You don’t have to marry him.”

“You’re stepping over the line. I get that you enjoy flirting with me as a joke, but this is a bit too much. I thought we were friends.”, she sounded hurt, and that broke Daniel a little more. She shook her hand loose from his grasp, and folded her arms.

“That’s not- you don’t understand. You’re so much better than this family, you don’t belong in it.”

“I think you should stop drinking.”

Humorless he laughed, and chugged the remains of his glass, “And I think you should stay alive.”

“What-”

“Hey guys, what are you being so serious for? I leave for a bit and you guys fall apart without me.”

“No, it’s just your brother-”

“I’m drunk Alex. As per usual. And your beautiful bride to be is sick of my shit apparently. So, I should probably get going, before my wife hunts me down for sport and murders me.”

“Need help getting home?”

“Sure, will you give me a piggy ride back home?”

“Hilarious! I definitely won’t, but I can call you a cab.”

Taking Grace’s hand, Daniel kissed it softly, “My dear, please forgive me for leaving you so soon. I know I’m better company than Alex, but I need to go.”

“Love you too, dude.”

“Sure. Congrats on the engagement. Good night folks.” Daniel bowed with a flourish as he made his way outside and waved goodbye.

“Yeah bye.” in any other occasion she would have laughed, but what Daniel had said was hanging heavy. But maybe it was nothing.

“What did he tell you?”

Alex’s face was so serious, and Grace couldn’t recognize his eyes for a second, it scared her, “Nothing, just drunken ramblings and some flirting.”

As if it was all her imagination, the most beautiful, brilliant smile showed on Alex’s face, “Yeah, sounds like Daniel.”

“Yeah...” maybe they were all Daniel’s delusions, or drunken ramblings, but Grace needed to be sure. To know what he meant.


	2. but nothing ever stops you leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel knew he wasn’t the hero of the story. He wasn’t a hero at all, worst of all, he was one of the villains. And Alex would take care of it, he would save her somehow if the need arose. Bad on him for sticking his nose where he shouldn’t have, but still, it was Grace. And he liked her, in a friendly way, totally, of course.
> 
> Thinking back on what had transpired moments ago, he felt the sudden need to not be sober, and wondered how much he would have to drink to fall into a coma. Getting up,he figured he could try and find that out somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, idk where i'm going with this either lol hopefully one more chapter and this will be done, maybe two. I'm not sure if any of you even like this fic, but I'm trying :/ hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter will probably be more action heavy, following what happens in the movie, but differently ;)

A dream come true, is no easy feat to accomplish. Grace had to give up a lot of things as she grew up; to forget dreams and aspirations as she grew older - as so many people do. But now she was engaged to be married to the love of her life, on the verge of having a new, big family, something she yearned for all her life. She was excited, ecstatic even, completely and utterly- _she felt something was wrong_. Daniel’s words were running on a loop inside her head.

Grace knew- she was pretty sure, that Daniel was talking out of his ass, and scaring her for now reason. Maybe it was a family hazing, kinda thing. Maybe he was just an asshole. But somehow, he truly looked concerned for her. So, they were meeting up in the middle of the afternoon, at her favorite coffee shop (just so she could hold onto her sanity a little better).

Drinking her latte slowly, in her quiet little corner, she waited for Daniel to arrive. Fighting the urge to bite her fingernails in a nervous tick, Grace tried to breathe slowly and try to make sense of whatever Daniel was on about, the other night. So focused on her thoughts, she didn’t notice him walking in until he sat down in front of her.

He looked good, clean shaven and casual, and completely sober. It was a nice look on him.

“Smart of you to meet me somewhere I can’t drink. Cruel, but smart.”

“You can drink some coffee, or hot chocolate, or even tea.Pretty sure water is available too.” Grace pointed out and smiled. As always, she enjoyed the back and forth between them. It was fun, _he_ was fun. In a very self-deprecating way most times, and a fatalistic sense of humor, but she liked it.

Clutching his heart, he sighed, “As I said, cruel.”

_Fuck_ , he always managed to distract her.

Clearing her throat, Grace almost started to speak but stopped herself; she took a few deep breaths - while Daniel looked at her worriedly - and drank the rest of her latte in a gulp. Feeling a little more steady, she tried to speak again, “So, I’m just gonna go for it. I’m not in the mood to dance around the subject. What the fuck were you talking about the other night?”

“Wow, jumping in just like that?” at the unimpressed glare she gave him, he sighed, “Why didn’t you just ask Alex?”

Daniel looked infinitely more tired now, and Grace wondered if he had hoped she didn’t bring that subject up. If he expected it to just be a friendly meet-up between them. Rolling her eyes, she pointed out the obvious, “If there’s something he’s hiding, I don’t think he’d just tell me, because I asked. That’s not how lying works.”

“Fair enough.”

“Just spit it out, you’re driving me crazy.”

“Yes, it’s my wonderful charm. It drives all the beautiful women around me crazy, it is a blessing and a curse.”

“ _Daniel._ ”

“Ok, you need to keep an open mind, and try to believe me.” his face became more serious, as he wrung his hands nervously.

“Sure…”

“Basically our family is a satanic cult, that has a pact with the Devil. Or at least _they_ seem to think so. And if you marry into the family you need to play a game. Every game is safe, except for Hide & Seek. If that game is chosen, you’re hunted down by the whole family, and you’re sacrificed to the Devil, I guess.” he said, without taking a single breath. As if he was just listing off a list of groceries, completely detached from the seriousness of what he had just rambled on.

Grace stared at him, shocked, confused, weirded out, until laughter bubbled out from deep within her, “Oh my God, Daniel. Really? Of all the ridiculous things you could come up with, that’s what you settle on? Come on. _I get it._ This is your way to see how committed I am to your favorite baby brother. To see if you can scare me enough to get me running. But I’m not leaving. Next time think of something a little more plausible. Anyway I gotta get going, see you at the wedding.”

Looking at her walk away from him, his heart hurt, as if a thousand needles pricked it over and over again, slowly, so very slowly. _Yup, went as well as I figured it would. At least I tried.’_ Daniel thought, really jonesing for some alcohol, right then and there. Maybe he should have lied, tried something else that made more sense. It didn’t matter anymore, he doubted she ever wanted to see him again.

Daniel knew he wasn’t the hero of the story. _He wasn’t a hero at all, worst of all, he was one of the villains._ And Alex would take care of it, he would save her somehow if the need arose. Bad on him for sticking his nose where he shouldn’t have, but still, it was _Grace_. And he _liked_ her, in a friendly way, totally, of course.

Thinking back on what had transpired moments ago, he felt the sudden need to not be sober, and wondered how much he would have to drink to fall into a coma. Getting up,he figured he could try and find that out somewhere else.

* * *

Cuddling up with Alex on their couch, while watching a random Netflix movie, Grace thought back on what Daniel told her. It was the most ridiculous, preposterous, bullshit she had ever heard. Feeling Alex’s warmth, she tried to relax and forget about it. But the other night Alex had been weird, a bit off in a way. Maybe he had known Daniel was prone to make up lies, to scare away Alex’s potential brides-to-be. Yeah, that had to be it. Lovable, sugar sweet Alex, could never belong to a family of satanists.

As if sensing her discomfort, Alex looked at her with a soft smile and kissed her forehead, tightening his hold on her. And instead of feeling safe, a voice in her head screamed _run, get away_. She squashed the little annoying voice, and smiled back at him. _Everything was fine._

Time went by far quicker than she expected, the wedding preparations taking over and her worries eventually forgotten and buried deep, until it was finally their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


	3. call me friend but keep me closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel didn’t know why, maybe it was that damn hope again, clingy and gross on his empty little heart, but he went to his room. He opened the door expecting to see her there, scared and confused. 
> 
> She wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep thinking i'm gonna end this, and then i don't lol but i'm gonna try for the last chapter to be the last one. i hope!  
> i'm just not good at writing long things. And then I write something and I wanna post it. Instead of just writing everything all at once.  
> I'M SORRY.  
> Hope you like this anyway?  
> It's a lot of back and forth, tried to make it a little different ^^

It wasn’t a dream come true at all, but a nightmare. The flowers had rotted away, white fabric turned to blood red, and the monsters had come out to play. A game of life or death, _her_ life or death. In her defense, Grace thought she had finally found a place to belong, a family, but _rich people really are different._

As she, hid, ran, fought, screamed, cried, Grace recalled Daniel. His insistence, his preposterous “joke”, him trying over and over to warn her. Her warm-hearted naivety, her overwhelming love, her shitty husband that threw her to the wolves and just let her fall.

* * *

_“It’s still not too late to flee, you know? You’re better off without this family.” Daniel said, walking into the room Grace was getting ready in. It startled her, somehow she was expecting Alex to walk in, not Daniel._

_“Right, let me put my converses on, and I’ll run away from the mean satanists right away.”_

_“Or from the crazy brother-in-law, at least, right?”_

_Daniel looked truly concerned for her, so she dropped the joking tone. She figured he might be trying to warn her that his family wasn’t the easiest to deal with, in a weird fucked up way, but she still appreciated it, “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me, I’m a big girl and I can make my own choices.”_

_Sighing, he shrugged and opened his arms, waiting for a hug that might never come. They were angry after all, or at least Grace was; their friendship was on tenterhooks. But it was a special day, and Grace thought it was a cute gesture. She smiled, rolled her eyes and hugged him anyway._

_Daniel kissed the top of her head, “Just know, I’m on your side. If push comes to shove.”_

_“Well, then maybe you should stop drinking, or you’ll pass out before I even get married.”_

_“Fair enough, for_ you _anything.”_

_That sentence knocked the breath out of her, it sounded so real and serious, and for a second she believed it._

_“My future wife and my brother? How could you? At least close the door.” Alex joked from the doorway._

_“Just a little quickie before the wedding, you know? Didn’t want her to get married without having a taste of the sexier brother.”_

_“Right, one last hurrah before I get married with the love of my life.”_

_Alex fake laughed as he walked towards Grace, hugging her possessively, “That’s hilarious, you’re both super funny. Be glad I love you both and trust you.”, he kissed her lips, and continued, “And I’m the sexier brother, obviously.”_

_Daniel smiled, happy for them both, and heartbroken at the same time. Confusing, messy feelings, threatening to overtake him. “Well, the intruder shall take his leave now. Behave my children.”_

* * *

Daniel hoped. Not something he did much. Or at all. His family had fucked him up well and good, so all that remained inside him was guilt and self-hatred and a desire to drown himself in alcohol and just fucking die. But, he really had hoped with all his fucking heart, that everything would be ok. That Grace would take out some harmless card, like checkers, or poker, or whatever, and that somehow she’d live happily ever after _with Alex_.

With _Alex_. The good brother. The one that had gotten way from everything. The person he loved most in that shitty family of theirs. The baby brother he always tried to protect from becoming... _himself_ , or worse, their father.

 _With_ Alex. The man who chose to bring an innocent woman into the madness of it all without warning her, or laying all the cards on the table. Without letting her choose. The woman he supposedly loved above anything else, but still brought into a den of demons. The beautiful, and funny, and amazing, and smart, Grace.

It all blew in his face though, the hope, the love, the trust. They were hunting down the person Daniel loved, but shouldn’t, for sport. And Daniel had to play along, while stopping himself from drinking himself into a coma, because he promised her. At least Alex was doing the right thing, and helping her out - _he hoped_.

* * *

As she listened to Tony Le Domas exposit his great grandfather, or whoever's the fuck it was, story. Grace felt a horrible sense of dread, and instead of grounding herself in Alex, grabbing his hand or something - anything - _she looked at Daniel. And he looked back, with an intensity Grace had not gotten accustomed to yet. Eyes dark and deep, but so very warm when looking at her. She noticed he wasn’t drinking, and wondered if he really was trying to keep his word. If that wasn’t a joke after all._

_The time came for her to pull a card, and for some reason, she really didn’t want to, “Do we really have to do this? It’s kinda silly, right?”_

_“Yes, my dear, you have to. It is a pretty silly tradition, but if you want to be part of the family, that’s just how it is.” Tony said, fake, disgusting smile on his face._

_“Ok then.” the box spat out the card and she laughed, realizing how ridiculous the whole thing was. Daniel really had made her paranoid. “Do we really have to play this? Hide and Seek?”_

_Grace was still laughing when she saw how Daniel reacted; her gut twisted so hard she thought she might puke right then and there. But then taking a look around the room, it wasn’t just Daniel. Alex looked pale as a ghost, and everyone else made no sound, as if the card came out of the blue, unexpected and impossible and forbidden._

_Yup, Grace was fucked._

_Alex whispered in her ear, told her to meet him in his room and she smiled, unsure of what to say or think._

_A million thoughts and feelings rushed in her head, her skin felt cold and clammy, she just wanted to go, disappear, to never be seen again. And Tony was still explaining the game to her, but she wasn’t paying attention. She couldn’t._

_Grace smiled, crooked and fake, not convincing at all._

_And then it was time to hide._

* * *

Alex went into his room, he waited and waited, but Grace never came.

* * *

Daniel didn’t know why, maybe it was that damn hope again, clingy and gross on his empty little heart, but he went to his room. He opened the door expecting to see her there, scared and confused.

She wasn’t.

Suddenly, a hand pulled him into the room and closed the door behind them, “Took you long enough.”

“ _Grace_.”

“Are they going to kill me?” her voice was small, and trembling, he wanted to hug it all away.

“They’ll definitely try to.”

He could see her fight the tears, but it was a fucked up situation, so why bother? Daniel stopped his self-control for a moment and hugged her tight. As tight as he could, whispering words of love and encouragement. _I won’t let you die, you’ll be fine, you’re stronger than anyone else I’ve ever met._

“Your family fucking sucks.”

“Told you so.”


	4. when the party's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at how vulnerable she looked, eyes watery and wide, arms closed in on herself, Daniel felt an unbearable amount of love and tenderness for her. All he wanted was for her to be alive and happy, with or without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost steam while writing this fic, and I didn't wanna leave it unfinished even if no one is reading it. So this last chapter is probably super sucky, but I needed to finish this somehow, for my own mental sanity. Sorry!

They needed a plan; and they would definitely get to it, when Daniel stopped hugging her. Not that she was complaining, his warmth grounded her, made her keep the last bit of her sanity. She held onto him so hard, she feared his skin would get bruised, but never once did he let her go. It was her choice to keep hugging or to let go, she realized, and he’d follow her lead. He waited, and waited, until Grace could finally breathe and stand tall. 

Taking a step back, she heard Daniel clear his throat, “We need to get you out of here.”

“Aren’t you scared your whole family will die?” Grace regretted saying it the moment it left her mouth, _what if he changed his mind about helping her?_

“Well, if that’s actually true, we probably deserve it. And it makes no sense for someone innocent to die for us.”

“ _You too?_ ” she whispered, scared of the meaning of those words. For some reason, her heart hurt, at the thought of Daniel’s self-hatred.

 _Definitely me too,_ he wanted to say, but couldn’t. He didn’t want Grace to know who he really was, what he had done. Couldn’t bear how she would look at him after; her rejection might as well be his undoing, his ruin, his death. And if he told her, and she ran, who else would help her? No, it was too risky. 

Looking at how vulnerable she looked, eyes watery and wide, arms closed in on herself, Daniel felt an unbearable amount of love and tenderness for her. All he wanted was for her to be alive and happy, with or without him.

All of a sudden, the locks keeping everyone from leaving opened up, and Daniel released a sigh of relief. Alex really was looking out for her, good. Maybe his little brother could still be saved after all. He had a momentary lapse in judgement, marrying Grace, bringing her into this horror freak show; Daniel hoped that was what happened, that he could still believe in the goodness of his brother’s heart.

Walking towards the window, he peeked, and saw that the fall wasn’t too tall, “I think if you drop down from here, you’ll be in the clear. There aren’t really any doors in this side of the house.”

Grace walked next to him, so close he could feel her, and as she listened closely to what he said, her eyes were skeptic, “And then what?”

“I’ll make some noise, get them to go the opposite side, and you jump the fence and disappear?”

“You think that will work? Really?”

“You have any better ideas?”

Rolling her eyes, she looked out into the darkness, “Don’t you have a car?”

“ _I do_...”

“Then grab your car keys, and let’s go.” Grace said, like a knight in shining armor, her hand stretched towards him. Daniel wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, to leave Alex behind, to run away with his wife, but before he knew it was happening he was holding her hand. As if something had compelled him to do it. 

They opened the window, but before they jumped down, Grace took a deep breath and pulled the wedding ring out of her finger and curbed the desire of throwing it on the ground with all her strength (making noise was a bad idea after all), and instead put it down gently on Daniel’s bed.

Daniel was unsure of what to make of it, of what to say or do, so he just waited. When she looked ready, he helped her get down, and then did the same. They got into the car and drove to the gate, seeing as it was also connected to all the locks, all they had to do was push it open. And then they drove away. No one ever saw them leave, no one was following them, Grace was safe and Daniel could finally breathe easy.

Inappropriate jokes, at inappropriate times happened to be Daniel’s super powers, “Maybe you should be the one to drive. If I die when the sun comes up, the car is definitely gonna crash.”

Grace just stared at him, unbelieving at first, until she started laughing hard and loud, snorting, having difficulty breathing. Laughter muddled with sobbing, it was messy, and complicated, and Daniel just let her get it all out. Better than to shut down and keep everything inside, he figured.

“You’re an ass.” she finally said, when the laughter died down a bit.

He winked at her and smiled, “Yup, I know.”

“ _Thank you._ ”

They could see the sun rising in the horizon, and Daniel parked the car just in case, and turned on the radio. Billie Eilish’s soft voice came on, and he felt like he could sleep for a month straight.

He could feel Grace’s eyes on him, even as his own were closed, enjoying the moment of tranquility and possible looming death. Eventually she probably gave up on judging him silently, and changed into judging him out loud, “The sun is up, you’re alive, can we go now?”

“ _Huh_. Not even the Devil wants my soul. Rude.”

“Or maybe it was all bullshit.”

They later found out it wasn’t, when they stopped at a small dinner, and saw the news on TV, about how the Le Domases died a very firey death.

Daniel pointed at the TV in triumph, “See! It was real.” taking a second to realize what it meant, he repeated, “ _Oh, it was real._ ”

He would need a heavy amount of therapy to get over that particular issue, but as he looked at Grace, alive and eating some bacon, Daniel figured he’d be ok, eventually.

“Fuck, it really was real.”

Inappropriate time, but once again, he couldn’t help himself, “I think I’m in love with you,” the “think” part wasn’t really necessary, he was quite sure of it, but maybe if he put it that way, it wouldn’t come out as strong.

Grace tried to smile, but it was a bit off, not as wide or brilliant or beautiful, as Daniel was used to, “ _I know._ ”

 _And given enough time_ , Grace thought, she’d probably feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
